


Fallen Branches

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Carrying, Fluff, Gen, Tree Climbing, Younger Marty, tags or something, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Marty falls out of a tree and Doc is to the rescue.





	Fallen Branches

**Author's Note:**

> Marty is 13 or 14 idk  
> he could be crushing on Doc depending on your interpretation  
> thank you to StarMo who gave me the title ;u;

Marty had, yet again, been called a chicken. Someone dared him to climb a tree he knew was dangerous, but he did it anyway. The other kids thought it was even more dangerous because the tree was outside of the infamous Doctor Brown's garage. But he and Marty were friends so it was okay. The group of guys at the bottom cheered him on as he finally made it to the top.

"Alright! Come back down now!" Someone shouted.

Marty looked down. "Uh..." He hadn't thought about that.

"Come on, Marty! Unless you want us to call somebody to help you down?" Everyone laughed.

He pouted a bit before he started to make his way down. He was a quarter of the way there before he slipped. The crowd below gasped. Marty just tried to keep himself cool and tried to regain his footing. When he realized he couldn't put his foot back anywhere he started to panic a bit. In that, he lost his grip and fell down to a branch just below him and held on for dear life. He has his arms and legs linked around the branch. The kids watched as he tried to shimmy towards the rest of the tree. Unfortunately, the branch wasn't strong enough and he came down with a loud thud, followed by a scream.

Emmett looked up from his work, inside the garage, as he heard the sound. "What on earth was that?"

He got up and walked outside to see a group of kids crowded around something. When they noticed he was coming they all ran. When he walked up to the side of the tree he saw Marty covering his face and crying softly.

"Great Scott! Marty, what happened?" He got down on his knees next to him and lifted his back off the ground.

"Doc?" He quickly wiped his tears away. "I... um, fell."

Emmett looked around and saw a branch thrown to the side and back up at the tree to see it missing one. "Climbing this tree?"

He looked away. "Y-yeah."

"Do you hurt anywhere?" He noticed a scratch on his face. "How's your head?"

Marty hadn't really hit his head on the way down. "I'm fine, Doc! Stop trying to mother me..."

He frowned. "You fell from pretty high. It's a miracle you only have some scratches." He started to help Marty stand up. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Marty tried to stand up with him, but when he put pressure on one of his legs, he hissed in pain.

"What's wrong, Marty?" Emmett asked with much concern.

"My leg... I can't stand on it..." He said, trying to hold back more tears.

"Oh no, Marty... You might've broken it!" It one swift move Doc picked Marty up and held him in his arms.

Marty started to blush and immediately tried to push him away. "Doc, Doc! This is embarrassing! What if someone sees me like this?"

Emmett didn't acknowledge him at first. "I need to take you to the hospital. No! I need to tell your parents. Hm... Or both." He looked down at Marty's red face. "Is it really embarrassing to have someone care about you?”

He blushed harder. "Like this it is! And no! You can't do either of those. If my parents find out, I'll be grounded for sure."

"Then what do you suppose I should do then, Marty?"

"I don't know... You're the Doc... I'm sure you could fix me up."

He began to carry him back to his garage. “I suppose I could do something, but you’re better off going to a hospital.”

“But, when I get grounded I won’t be able to come here.”

“That might be true, but you’ll be in proper care.” He sat Marty down on his bed. “Besides, you can’t just stay here six or more weeks until it heals.”

Marty sighed as he watched him move to put a pillow under his leg. “I guess you’re right…”

Emmett walked to the other side of the garage and brought back a first aid kit. “Why did you climb the tree?”

“Um…” Marty winced as Emmett began to clean up his scratches. “I was dared…”

“And why would you do a dare like that?”

“He called me a chicken.”

“Marty…” He began to clean another scratch. “You’re smart enough to know better than to let your temper get the better of you.”

He blushed slightly and turned away, but Emmett quickly turned his head back so he could continue. He huffed and averted his eyes. “I know… But still… I’m not a chicken…”

Emmett sighed as he patched up his cut. “I’m calling your parents.”

Marty frowned and watched Emmett pick up the phone. “Doc?”

He turned back as he held the phone to his ear. "Yes, Marty?"

“Thanks for being there for me.”

“I always will be, Marty.”


End file.
